Nightmare's of a True Queen
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: Kagome has a nightmare where Sesshomaru is prompted to kill her because of an evil Gatorade bottle and a flying mustache. Warning: Offensive Content Inside! [Pertaining on Holocaust Matters!]


_A/N: Okay so this is highly offensive I know. I don't make light of the holocaust this just kept nagging at the back of my head. I saw an animated video where this scene played out and I wondered how Kagome would make of it as a dream. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!_

Kagome—no, Anne. Who the heck is Kagome anyways?

Anne contemplated over which crayon was prettier and paid no heed to the marching Gestapo troops outside of the annex. She cooed over the pink one and poised it over her diary. She twisted her wrist just a bit and in one smooth arc began the first section of her multicolored rainbow. She grinned as the next line came out just the way she wanted and then began the grueling process of choosing the next color. She reached out to take the purple one when she heard the light sound of footsteps coming from underneath the hatch just feet away from where she sat.

She froze momentarily but soon began to smirk haughtily as she continued to draw. She was the best hide and seeker the world had ever seen. The latch was locked and there was no way they would find her! The Gestapo had one more night before she would be crowned the queen of hiders. She was the best the world had ever seen there was no way they would trick her into losing.

Anne tensed at the sound of knocking but remained perfectly still. She leaned a bit in anticipation for the onslaught of curses the men usually made upon realizing that it was locked but instead she heard a slightly accented voice speak in a rather high pitched voice. "Knock! Knock!"

Instantly she brightened and responded just as quickly, "Who's there?"

She froze and gasped before her face became grave and she cursed rather vehemently. The hatch burst open and she stared in wonder at the man before her. He was tall and had long silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. He wore the customary uniform and wore a cap over his head. The strange thing about him though was the box like mustache placed over his lip and the large goofy grin on his face. He towered over her and she had to crane her neck up to see what he would do next. He reached down and grabbed her arm-pulling it up over his head. She had expected to be dangling from the air and her arm to be in pain but when she looked down she had the body of an average mid-twenties bikini model.

She blushed as she realized the small cream dress she was wearing moments ago now only fit her as a tight shirt and she stood before the strange man in only pink lacy underwear. She attempted to cover herself but it was too late.

Kagome caught some movement with the corner of her eye and turned to check but found nothing there. She—wait, something is wrong about that sentence. Something tells her it's about her name but she doesn't think so. Her given name **is** Kagome.

Anyways, she began to turn towards the strange man but caught the movement again. When she looked all that was there was an empty bottle of Gatorade. She stared at it for a while and jumped in shock when she swore she saw red beady eyes glaring at her mischievously. She turned to tell the strange man but all that she found was his box of a silver mustache flying in the air before her. So she did the only logical thing to do. She screamed.

Xox.

She woke up to Sesshomaru's face and screamed again. For a second she thought it was the weird man with the flying mustache out to get her because the Gatorade told him to but she soon realized that that was impossible. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and expelled some air through her nose before turning towards her boyfriend with a shaky smile.

"I had a bad dream."

He stared back at her; his face groggy and blank. "Oh. That explains it, why couldn't I think of it before? The thought that you would wake up screaming at—" He turned over and checked the digital clock behind him. "Five in the morning and found the need to slap me never even made me think of the possibility of it being a nightmare."

"Sorry for slapping you…"

He had turned back around by now and was staring at her. "What was it about? If you talk about them they say it's likely it won't happen."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Not gonna happen, ever." For the first time her shaken mind realized that the television was still turned on. She turned towards it and froze when Anne Frank as a young little girl was time framed on the screen. "Why is the tv on? And why is Anne Frank staring at me?"

"Because you fell asleep watching it and I paused it before I went to the bathroom. I guess I forgot to turn it off." He searched for the control beneath the covers and clicked it off. She sighed in relief but she didn't exactly know why. Her dream was only about a strange man that looked exactly like Sesshomaru that had a flying mustache and an evil Gatorade bottle trying to kill her. Wait a sec….. 'strange man that looked exactly like Sesshomaru'.

"Sesshou can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Never get a mustache."

"Why—"

"Never!"

"Fine…"

"Good."

There was a terse silence before Kagome stood up to go to the bathroom. She stood up and went to grab her glasses from the nightstand when she saw the empty Gatorade bottle staring back at her. She screamed again and jumped back into the bed.

"What is it Kagome?!"

She curled under the covers and scooted back into Sesshomaru's warm chest. She pulled the covers down just a bit and pointed a shaky finger at the Gatorade bottle. "Can you throw that away?"

"You're going to the bathroom, just throw it away yourself. Why are you scared of a bottle of Gatorade, again?"

"I'm not. I just want all of the Gatorade in the house thrown away is all." She attempted to shrug but in the end came up short.

Sesshomaru stared at her incredulously. "You just bought two packs of Gatorade today and told me they were all yours and that if I touched them you'd throw me out of the apartment."

"Well now I don't want them! Throw them away before they kill me!"

He shook his head and stood to throw away the empty bottle. "This always happens when you drink something before going to bed. I told you not to, but do you listen? No! First it was water, then it was soda and now it's Gatorade."

She silently watched as he grabbed the lethal can of Gatorade and continued to rant all the way into the living room. She sighed and stopped shivering. "All is right with the world now."

She let herself fall back to sleep and didn't stir when Sesshomaru began shouting about a flying mustache trying to eat his face. In her sleep she turned over and mumbled a sleepy, "All is right… with the world."

_A/N: If you find this offensive please tell me and I will instantly take it down! I'ved been worried about that._


End file.
